The present invention relates generally to drive linkages, and more particularly to a bearing and brake support assembly which is used in a drive linkage.
Many articulating work machines such as wheel loaders include frames and drive shaft assemblies configured so as to cooperate with one another during articulation. In particular, many articulating work machines include a front drive linkage which has a separate drive shaft connected to a center drive or slip shaft via a universal joint in order to provide the necessary clearance from the frame of the articulating work machine during articulation. Such a configuration often requires a bearing assembly, known commonly as a midship bearing assembly, to be integrated into the front drive linkage. The midship bearing assembly functions to absorb radial thrusts and forces exerted upon the drive shaft during articulation of the articulating work machine, thereby preventing non-rotational movement of the front drive shaft.
Moreover, a number of midship bearing assemblies have heretofore been designed to include a support member to which a known drum brake assembly is fastened. The drum brake assembly functions to selectively restrict rotational movement of the drive shaft thereby functioning as a parking brake.
These midship bearing assemblies which have heretofore been designed are complex and often include a large number of components thereby causing the midship bearing assemblies to be relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture. As a result, efforts have been made to simplify the design of the midship bearing assembly. However, such efforts have had only limited success. In particular, efforts to reduce the number of components included in the midship bearing assembly have resulted in removal of the support member to which the drum brake assembly is secured thereby necessitating relocation of the parking brake function to another location on the drive shaft assembly of the articulating work machine such as the transmission. Such relocation may require redesign of other components (e.g. the transmission) thereby increasing the cost associated with manufacturing of the articulating work machine.
What is needed therefore is a bearing and brake support assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. What is further needed is a bearing and brake support assembly that includes a relatively small number of components.